Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is presumably the third youngest of the seven Koopalings (and the only daughter of Bowser) from the Mario ''series of video games. She also makes an appearance in two Mario cartoons where she is known as Kootie Pie Koopa. She is also in a Japan-exclusive anime where she goes by her actual name. Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 Wendy is the third Koopaling to be fought. She is encountered on an airship in the water level. She fights differently than her brothers Larry and Morton, instead of shooting magic attacks, she creates energy rings that fly around the arena. Whenever she takes damage, she will create one more. She must be jumped on three times to defeat her. Once defeated, she runs off, leaving behind the wand she used to transform the king of Water Land. Super Mario World Wendy is the sixth Koopaling to be fought. Like Lemmy, she comes out of pipes to attack, with two decoys that look different in color from her. She must be jumped on three times to defeat her. Once defeated, she falls into the lava. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Wendy somehow returns in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, in Bowser's castle while Mario and Luigi are trying to get to Bowletta. Again, she is the sixth Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, she apparently dies and vanishes like the others. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Once again, Wendy returned with the other Koopalings to kidnap Peach for Bowser. She is the fourth Koopaling to be fought, at a water level like in Super Mario Bros. 3. She fights in a similar style. She is fought twice. The second time, Kamek modifies the arena so that it occasionally fills up with water. Once defeated, Wendy fell over the edge. She survived, however, and was last seen after the credits alongside the other Koopalings, Bowser, and Bowser Jr., before Bowser's castle fell over and crushed them. Mario Kart 8 Wendy and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. She and Larry are both in the lightweight class. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wendy O. Koopa has been confirmed to be an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in the video games; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Physical appearance Wendy has a pink shell, and a pink bow with white polka dots on her head. She also wears large round yellow bracelets and a red bead necklace. She also has big pink lips. She also has a padded stomach, she is the only Koopaling who wears shoes, the others are barefooted, that confirms that she has padded feet like her brothers. Trivia *Wendy O. Koopa is named after the singer Wendy O. Williams. *Her feet are very small. *She is the only Koopaling without banded spikes around her wrists. See also *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. Category:Mario Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Speedster Category:Bullies Category:Magi-Tech Category:Singing Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Living Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Witches Category:Clawed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Weaklings